


Nerd Virgins in the Fright Zone

by DraceDomino



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Facials, Friends to Lovers, Hair Kink, Humor, Lab Sex, Loss of Virginity, Nerdiness, Oral Sex, Sweet, lab partners to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Hordak has a temper, but that's just because he never figured out how to get rid of all that excess energy! When Entrapta suggests he takes a brain break, his confused reaction leads to her dropping to her knees to show her how a REAL scientist clears their head!These two are so fucking cute.





	Nerd Virgins in the Fright Zone

Nerd Virgins in the Fright Zone  
-by Drace Domino

“Yeaaaarrrrgh!” The sound of Hordak’s tantrum filled the lab, sending Imp to skitter from sight as the Horde’s leader ripped the computer console from the very bolts holding it to the floor. With pure, white-hot rage seething within him he threw the thing across the room, leaving it crashing and clattering against the wall. In the seconds after his uncalled-for fit the manic leader stood with shoulders low and chest heaving, a few strands of hair out of place and sweat lining his pale, angular features. “Hahh...hahh...hrrrnnng…”

Just like always, after the tantrum came the pain. With a clawed grasp he pressed a hand to his shoulder through his new exoskeleton, squeezing it fiercely in an attempt to halt the painful spasms. He had no one to blame but himself, just like always, but it was still lousy to see him in such agony.

At least...Entrapta didn’t like it.

“It’s okay, Hordak, just because those calculations weren’t right that doesn’t mean we’re not going to succeed!” Brachiating across the room with her massive trails of hair, Entrapta basically catapulted herself to the broken console. Kneeling instantly, she dove her hands into the mess and started to rebuild - two of flesh and blood, and two of purple, prehensile hair. “Ohhhh, and we can make the central processor even more powerful this time! Nyaaaa ha ha, it’ll definitely work this time!”

“You’ve said it will work a dozen times by now!” Hordak’s roar came immediately after, though as so often his rage wasn’t directed towards Entrapta, but the situation itself. His attempts to build the portal were becoming frantic and desperate, his behavior strained and stressed. One of his menacing red eyes twitched in a state of fury, and he practically seethed through sharpened teeth. “Perhaps the next failure will bring down all the Fright Zone on us! At least then there’d be an end to this infuriating string of inadequacy!”

Entrapta, without even looking up from her work, simply waved a hand of hair dismissively in his direction and murmured something in response.

“You just need a brain break. You go take care of that, and I’ll get us up and running again!”

The silence in the room afterwards was so thick that even Entrapta broke from her distraction, looking over her shoulder with head tilted and a quizzical expression on her face. Hordak was simply standing across from her with a similar look, red eyes open wide as saucers and his lips thin in a state of confusion.

“A…” It wasn’t like the leader of the Horde to communicate in a way other than growling or screaming, but his tone that afternoon was quiet. “...a brain break? What...what is tha-”

“You mean you don’t take brain breaks?!” Entrapta’s’ hair and hands opened in shock, and the sound of clattering tools and computer equipment falling to the ground rang through the room. With lightning speed she bounded right back to her lab partner, and without any trace of permission snatched his waist up in her massive coils of hair. While Hordak fidgeted like a wet cat Entrapta swung right over to the nearest chair, dropping him straight down into it and forcing him to sit. “No wonder you’re always so grouchy! The last time I didn’t take a brain break for a few days, I got reaaaaally angry and started to drill to the center of the planet! I don’t remember what I was going to do once I got there, but it was definitely bad.” She suddenly - and loudly - laughed in her piercing, frantic fashion. “Haaa ha ha ha! It was a good thing my bots reminded me that I was overdue, or everyone on Etheria could be covered in magma by now!”

Hordak was still very much confused, and that was always the best way to keep his temper in check. For a man that was always angry, the only true way to keep him placated was to leave him confused over what he should be angry about. It was probably why the high energy inventor from Dryl kept him so content. His confusion was rising as Entrapta knelt right in front of where he sat, her hair pinning him to the seat while her hands grasped at the plate in front of his crotch, prying it off with profound excitement.

“I’ve never done this with a lab partner before, so this should be faaaaaascinating!” It wasn’t until her gloved hands dipped down and grasped the impressive blue length nestled between Hordak’s thighs that the Horde leader finally flinched, doing his best to jerk away. “Hey! Gimme that, I can help!”

“H-Have you lost your mind?!” Hordak roared, though the hair pinning him to the seat was surprisingly too strong for him to push up from. He tried to fumble with his cock to tuck it away, but Entrapta’s purple locks were simply too great a force to ignore. Before he knew it his hands were gently pulled away by threads pulling at his wrists, and Entrapta reclaimed his member with a sweeping trail of hair that spiralled across the blue unit, squeezing it fondly as she lifted it back in place. Still, that didn’t stop the Horde leader’s grumbling. “Y-You...I...this is something...new to me.”

“Ohh, me too, there’s no need to be shy!” Entrapta giggled, and her serpentine grip of hair squeezed him a little tighter. When an idea struck her she looked absolutely delighted, a broad smile spreading on her features and her hands suddenly reaching to the front flap of her jumpsuit. “Here, I’ll show you something of mine, too, so it’s a first for both of us!”

With that, she suddenly yanked down on the front flap of her outfit, pulling it underneath the line of her breasts so they could flop forward. Each one a perfect, large orb with a pink, puffy nipple showcased in the dead center - visibly excited, and far larger than one might’ve expected from Entrapta’s otherwise scrappy build. With her tits exposed Entrapta leaned back slightly on her knees, wiggling her chest from side to side while her grip of purple hair continued squeezing her lab partner’s member.

“How’s that? A fair exchange of information and experience?”

Hordak tilted his head, blinked twice as he beheld the sight before him, and gave a tiny grunt.

“...proceed.”

***

The experiment had begun! With her typical enthusiasm Entrapta wrapped her mouth around the tip of Hordak’s cock, swirling her tongue to sample a flavor while her hair continued to squeeze him. As she worked, her hands dropped down to the pockets of her jumpsuit to pull free a notepad and pen, scribbling down her findings as the seconds continued. Just because it was a brain break that didn’t mean she couldn’t have a whole slew of great ideas, after all! In the early stages of their intimate interaction Entrapta moved slowly and carefully, though it was very much for the comfort of the virgin Horde leader than herself. As she had already written in her notes: the taste was peculiar but not unpleasant, although judging from the look on Hordak’s face, he was still sorting out what to make of it.

He was oddly difficult to read when he wasn’t throwing things around or looming menacingly in the shadows.

“Muuuaaaaah!” Entrapta’s lips were parted wide as she popped her mouth from her lab partner’s cock, ribbons of spit still dangling from the corners. While she looked up into Hordak’s burning red eyes her hair continued to swing his member gently from side to side, keeping him stimulated despite the difficult questions coming his way. “How would you rate your level of stress relief so far? Do you think your unique physiology is enjoying the attention of an Etherian mouth? Do you know of any acidic or poisonous qualities that your sexual fluids might possess that I should be aware of? Oh, oh, ohh! Can I keep a sample?!”

“Uh...I...er…” One of Hordak’s eyes was twitching, the other still enormously wide as he remained firmly in place. With Entrapta, it could be hard to keep up even without the distraction of her spit resting at the tip of his length. Finally he took a deep breath and pressed his razor thin lips together, giving a firm nod that would’ve been downright entertaining to most in the Horde - but endearing in an innocent, nerdy way to his lab partner. “Stress is rapidly fading, my body is certainly enjoying it, I don’t believe my release will cause you harm, and you may have as much as you want.”

“Nyaaa ha ha ha, you’re the best lab partner a girl could ask for, Hordak!” Entrapta’s wild, manic cackle filled the lab again, and she darted her gaze back to the task at hand. “Right, back to work! This is really different from my old bots I used to do this with, but I think we’re making a case for the multiplicative therapeutic effect of coordinated brain breaks!”

A strong case indeed. As a scientist through and through, Entrapta explored Hordak’s cock with every avenue available to her. Her lips pursed so she could kiss an excited line down each side, all the while with her hands resting at his thighs or back to scribbling notes when she discovered something interesting. She teased at his balls with the tip of her tongue, gauged his reaction when she touched his cock against her surprisingly full breasts, and only paused long enough to check his pulse for informative purposes. At one point she even dipped her head particularly low and flopped his throbbing blue member on top of her welding mask sitting flat on her head - leaving it rest there and ooze precum to one of the red lenses as she openly, ravenously, hungrily made out with his sack.

“Grk…!” Hordak was quaking in his position, almost certain that at any point both his exoskeleton and the organics inside would crumble away from this intense attention. This sort of sexual release was never meant for a clone, and as a result Hordak had grumbled his way through long, sexless years never once considering it as something he even desired. And to think that it was an Etherian woman - a princess, of all things - offering him this joy? It was nearly enough to make him smile, if he wasn’t so sure that doing so would expend the last bit of fragile strength he had left within him. “Y...Your...methods are...effective, Entrapta.”

Entrapta just giggled with her mouth stuffed with cock, and her hands clapped together in playful delight. Usually, the princess from Dryl didn’t put things in her mouth that weren’t tiny, but this mammoth of a blue clone dick was more than worth the extra stretch to her mouth. She worked merrily and messily, making sure that Hordak’s length was absolutely coated in her spit. Slippery and soaked, grasped by her prehensile and affectionate hair, constantly wrapped within the warmth of her incredibly inviting mouth. The more Hordak tensed the faster and faster that Entrapta went, shifting her positions rapidly to keep him guessing. At one point her hair lashed out around the back of his chair, grasping firmly while she used it to shove her own face down. With a wet, heavy thud her lips pressed flat to Hordak’s lap and the Horde leader nearly spasmed right out of his chair from the impact.

Staring down, he could see only the welding mask sitting atop Entrapta’s head, one lense still glistening with his precum. Every last inch of his girthy length was stuffed down the princess’ mouth, pressing her tongue flat to the floor of it and working its way well into her throat. Entrapta made a few thoughtful gulping noises as she worked out how to breathe and manage that enormous member, and even though she was forcing a gigantic blue unit down her gullet, her hands still worked upon her notepad. She took several swift and serious notes about the best way to breathe and how to stop herself from gagging, before flipping to a fresh page, scribbling something in a hurry, and then holding it up for Hordak to see.

“Best...lab partner...ever.” The stern leader of the Horde murmured as he read the girl’s assessment. Even he had to admit, their cooperation had been nothing but fruitful. With a soft chuckle that only made his body tremble more thanks to the wet, warm grip of Entrapta’s throat, he offered the girl a concession. His hand lowered to pat at some of the hair wrapped around the chair, murmuring as he did so. “Yes. We make a highly capable team, Entrapta.”

The giggling that erupted from the princess’ filled-throat was muffled, but undeniably happy. She went on like that for quite some time, sloppily sucking and outright worshipping her lab partner’s cock, only getting it more and more wet and ready as she did so. He was practically pulsing with a burning desire to unleash his spunk by the very end - the first orgasm that the clone had ever had. It was a momentous occasion that even Entrapta was aware of, and she quickly jotted a few things down before tossing her notebook completely aside. Out of sheer curiosity Hordak leaned forward to peek, and that thin smile once more started to creep across his lips.

Supposedly first times have sentimental value. I want Hordak to experience that, so we’ll leave sample collection until next time!

There was a lot for the Horde leader to appreciate about it, from Entrapta caring about what little sentiment he had to the notion that there would be other “brain breaks” in the future. He couldn’t dwell on any of those feelings in the moment, however, for it wasn’t long before pleasure rolled through him with one more mighty surge and he pumped his hips forward with a sharp cry.

“Gah…!” His cock offered a tiny squirt against the curled tongue before Entrapta popped her mouth off of the tip, and her coiled threads of hair balanced his length to her cheek. As she swirled around that sample of flavor the Horde leader painted her face with cum, unleashing spurt after spurt of rich, creamy white across the girl’s flesh. In the end he left one half of her face practically coated in spunk, forcing Entrapta to keep one eye closed in the aftermath. As he hair released his shaft and she let the tip nuzzle against her breasts, she lifted a few purple locks to tease away the cream slowly sliding down her cheek.

“Soooo, how do you feel now?” She asked without a trace of anything but delight. The taste of the clone’s cum, the look of relief on her lab partner’s face...everything was perfect about that moment for her. Their first time couldn’t have been any more successful! It seemed that Hordak agreed.

“Yes, your method is...quite interesting.” He grumbled, gazing down upon her with a curious look. As always, praise was a rare thing to find with Hordak, although Entrapta always seemed to ferret it out. When Scorpia and Catra could never seem to please him, it was the princess of Dryl that always managed to come through. His best and only friend - if he could even say he was worthy of one. A wholesome surge of sentiment rose within him as the princess smiled broad and cheerfully, responding in between taking soft licks of her own lips to sample the taste of his spunk.

“I liked doing it with you, too.” She chirped. For a few moments longer Entrapta seemed content to continue tending to Hordak’s unit, scooping it back up with her hair and pressing a few more kisses along the shaft. Up and down, up and down, she tended to his magnificent member, only stopping when there was more cum for her to squish across her cheek and into her waiting mouth with her hair. Every time she gulped down a sample of his cum she felt the urge to grab her notebook and chronicle things, but...her human hands were oddly busy.

Hordak had reached down to take them, and now held her hands as they rested atop his knees. A small sign of companionship, and a small sign of thanks and appreciation. Even in the warm aftermath it was perhaps the most he could offer, but then...it was more than enough between the two virginal lab partners. When Entrapta’s eyes shot back up to look at Hordak’s face, a gigantic smile spread across her face as if a massive light bulb went off within her head.

“Ohh, fantastic idea, Hordak! Now, you can do me!”

“I can do wha-yeaaaur!” Hordak was suddenly sent crashing back by the lightning fast brachiation of Entrapta, swinging from her crouching position to an airborne bounce in a split second. She threw herself forward so that her legs collided against his shoulders and her jumpsuit-covered pussy pressed to his face, riding him all the way down to the floor like she was taming a beast. Once he was flat on his back, flailing and muffled by his lab partner’s lap, Entrapta once more cackled into the air - waving fists of both flesh and follicle in triumphant glee. “Nyaaaaa ha ha ha haaaa! We’re going to be able to do so much more science!”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! [Check me on Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales) if you did, you might find it faaaaaaascinating.


End file.
